Sebuah Kidung Sutera dan Sangkur
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Seorang gadis dari tanah yang terlupakan. Seorang terasing dari Barat. Jalan mereka terjalin di Astapor. Rated M for safety
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (A Song of Ice and Fire oleh GRR Martin, Utawarerumono oleh Leaf) kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

...

"Astapor sudah tak bisa diselamatkan."

"Kau benar."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Lepaskan Harimau Merah dari kurungannya."

"Harimau Merah!? Kau ini gila ya?! Dia akan membantai kita semua!"

"Kosongkan jalan ke arah bala tentara si Targaryen itu. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia melihat orang bersenjata di depannya?"

"...kau benar. Atur semuanya. Kita akan mengungsi sementara Harimau Merah dan tentara Targaryen bertempur. Siapapun dari mereka yang menang, mereka akan kita kalahkan."

"Baik. Demi para Tuan Baik."

"Demi para Tuan Baik."

...

 ** _Sebuah Kidung Sutera dan Sangkur_**

 _Sebuah fanfiksi Utawarerumono/A Song of Ice and Fire_

...

Jorah memacu kudanya ke arah depan pasukan. _Ada yang tidak beres dengan pengepungan ini_ , batinnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" serunya pada komandan pasukan Unsullied yang sudah berada dekat gerbang.

"Gerbangnya tertutup rapat, tapi bisa didobrak dengan alat yang kita punya," ucap sang komandan. "Korban sejauh ini sedikit, pemanah di atas dinding tidak banyak jumlahnya. Para pemanah Dothraki sudah membereskan sebagian besar."

"Ada yang salah," ucap seorang berjenggot putih yang menyusul ke sebelah Jorah.

"Ah, Tuan Arstan," ujar Jorah sambil menoleh ke arah sang serdadu tua. "Terlalu sedikit yang berjaga. Tidak mungkin para Tuan Baik sudah kehabisan serdadu."

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk tahu," balas Arstan sambil menuntun kudanya ke pinggir, memberi jalan untuk palang pendobrak.

Pintu gerbang Astapor pun tumbang tanpa masalah berarti. Para Dothraki memasuki kota dengan ribut, diikuti infanteri Unsullied yang dipimpin Arstan dan Jorah. Semua lancar, hingga mereka mendengar sebuah jeritan pendek lalu kepala pertama jatuh di depan kuda Jorah.

Setelah itu, kekacauan pun meraja.

...

"Khaleesi, laporan dari garis depan!" seru seorang Dothraki yang terlihat memacu kudanya ke garis belakang.

"Laporkan padaku," ucap Daenerys dari atas kudanya.

"Tentara garis depan dicerai-beraikan oleh... oleh monster, Khaleesi!" seru Dothraki berwajah pucat itu. "Kuda Aggo ditinjunya sampai mati! Rakharo terpental sepuluh kaki oleh tendangannya! Jorah dan Arstan sedang mencoba menahannya!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala jatuh di depan kuda Daenerys. Kuda itu sejenak terkejut, namun Daenerys berhasil menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah di sini, Khaleesi! Mundurlah!" seru sang Dothraki sambil mencabut _arakh_ miliknya.

"Belwas, lindungi aku!" seru Daenerys. _Kalau saja para naga itu tidak sedang tidur kekenyangan_... pikirnya.

"Siap, Yang Mulia!" balas Belwas Si Kuat sambil berjalan ke depan kuda Daenerys.

"Dia datang!" sang Dothraki berteriak.

Dengan suara berdebam, sesuatu mendarat di depan Belwas, meremukkan seorang pengawal malang.

Selama sekian detik, Daenerys melihat wajah monster yang katanya sudah memporak-porandakan garis depan tentara Unsullied miliknya. Wajah sang monster basah oleh darah, dibingkai rambut hitam sepaha yang dikepang panjang. Tubuh kekar dan semampai sang monster mempunyai kaki yang panjang dan kulit yang pucat karena tak terkena cahaya matahari sekian lama. Sepasang daun telinga lebar terlihat di samping kepala sang monster, berwarna kuning madu dan hitam. Sebuah gelang baja berwarna hitam menutupi leher sang monster, dan beberapa rantai putus nampak bergantung dari gelang baja itu. Pakaian compang-camping yang dikenakannya gagal menutupi sepasang payudara yang pasti akan membuat iri wanita seluruh Essos.

"Datang juga kau!" seru Belwas sambil menerjang sang monster. Alih-alih menghindar, sang monster malah maju menyambut terjangan Belwas, dan menahannya di tempat. Sang Dothraki pun memacu kudanya memutari Belwas, hendak memenggal sang monster dari belakang. Sebelum sang Dothraki sempat melakukan niatnya, kudanya meringkik keras karena ditabrak badan Belwas yang dilempar oleh sang monster ke arahnya. Kuda, penunggang, dan Belwas terpental beberapa kaki ke belakang.

Sejenak itu, pandangan sang Khaleesi dan sang monster bertemu.

"YE TUAN BAIK WHERETH?" Hanya teriakan itu yang sempat diutarakan sang monster sebelum pengawal Unsullied Daenerys membuat pagar betis di depan sang Khaleesi.

"Mati kau keparat!"

Si Dothraki yang sekarang tak lagi berkuda menebas sang monster dari belakang. Sang monster menghindar, lalu menendang kepala si Dothraki yang tak terjaga. Kepala si Dothraki pun terlempar entah kemana, membuat Daenerys berseru ngeri.

"MUST THY BE TUAN BAIK WITH?" Sekali lagi sang monster berteriak, kali ini sambil menunjuk ke arah Daenerys.

"Missandei...?" tanya Daenerys pada gadis penerjemah berwajah pucat yang membonceng di belakangya.

"Maafkan aku, Khaleesi... dialek Valyria Tinggi yang ia gunakan belum pernah kudengar. Sesuatu tentang... Tuan Baik adalah kamu...?" ucap Missandei dengan suara gemetar.

"Katakan padanya sebisamu kalau kita adalah musuh para Tuan Baik," balas Daenerys sambil memegang erat kekang kudanya.

"B-baiklah, saya akan mencoba Khaleesi," balas Missandei tak pasti. "Noeth... we... Tuan Baik. We... Tuan Baik... op-opposeth...?"

Sejenak sang monster terdiam. Suasana tegang. Para pengawal siaga dengan tombak dan panah.

"Ye bastardeth..." gerutu sang monster sebelum mengeluarkan lolongan panjang dari dalam tenggorokannya. Selama lolongan itu, beberapa kali ia meninju tanah dan menimbulkan getaran yang bisa dirasakan Daenerys di atas kuda. Daenerys tertegun sesaat, namun sorot matanya melembut seketika raungan sang monster memenuhi udara.

"Khaleesi?" seru Missandei tertahan ketika Daenerys melompat turun dari kuda.

"Tuanku Khaleesi, ini berbahaya, tolong mundurlah," ucap seorang Unsullied yang bersiaga di antara Daenerys dan sang monster.

"Tidak, ini harus kulakukan," ucap Daenerys sambil menerobos garis pertahanan para Unsullied. "Ia menderita, sama seperti budak-budak lain di bawah para Tuan Baik."

"Tuanku Khaleesi, ini tidak bijak-"

Belum selesai kalimat itu diucapkan, sang monster merangsek maju dan menubruk Daenerys, membawanya melayang beberapa belas kaki sebelum menindihnya di tanah.

"Tuanku!" seru sang Unsullied tertahan. Pasukan pengawal segera mengejar dengan tombak yang bersiaga.

"Tunggu!" seru Daenerys sambil memberikan isyarat dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas. "...tunggu."

Detik-detik berlalu begitu lambat. Pasukan Unsullied lain datang dari garis depan. Mereka membentuk cincin, dengan dua barisan manusia, di sekitar Daenerys dan sang monster dengan tombak mengarah ke dalam.

Daenerys mengusap wajah sang monster dengan lembut. Sentuhan lembut itu bergerak turun dari alis, lalu kelopak mata, pipi, sebelum menyentuh bibir sang monster.

"Kau... terluka. Mereka menyakitimu. Tapi itu sudah berlalu," ucap Daenerys lembut. "Sudah berlalu. Tak ada lagi rantai yang mengekangmu. Tuan Baik tak bisa lagi menjangkaumu... di sisiku."

Sebuah tarikan nafas yang pendek mengguncang tubuh sang monster.

"Kau... telah bebas," ucap Daenerys, kedua tangan menangkup di pipi sang monster.

Tangis pun pecah.

...

AN:

Format cerita ini bakal semacam drabble berantai sekitar 1000 kata per chapter. Doakan saya yaaaa~


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (A Song of Ice and Fire oleh GRR Martin, Utawarerumono oleh Leaf) kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

...

 ** _Sebuah Kidung Sutera dan Sangkur_**

 _Sebuah fanfiksi Utawarerumono/A Song of Ice and Fire_

...

Daenerys Targaryen mengembuskan nafas panjang. Hari ketiganya setelah merebut Astapor dari para Tuan Baik baru saja berlalu. Kebanyakan dari hari ini dipakai untuk mendaftar jumlah budak dan tuan yang tinggal di dalam kota setelah para Tuan Baik meninggalkan kota dalam keadaan tak terjaga.

"Selamat malam, Ratu," ucap Missandei sambil berlutut di depan singgasana.

"Missandei," ucap Daenerys dengan nada lelah. "Sebutan Ratu ini ada untuk tinggal, ya."

"Ya, saya tidak melihat bedanya," ucap Missandei sambil tersenyum.

"Huff... sudahlah," balas Daenerys setengah menggerutu. "Ada yang hendak kau laporkan?"

"Kami baru menemukan sel tempat mereka menahan Harimau Merah, Ratuku," kata Missandei. "Saya... saya tidak habis pikir. Kamar itu... menakutkan. Menurut para Unsullied yang menyertai saya, seharusnya tidak ada manusia yang bisa keluar dari sana, tapi kami menemukan rantai putus dan belenggu patah di sana."

"Kalau memang tidak ada manusia yang bisa keluar dari sana... kenapa kalian bisa masuk?" tanya Daenerys setelah diam sejenak.

"Sel itu tidak dikunci," jawab Missandei.

"Jadi... memang ia dilepaskan oleh para Tuan Baik untuk membunuh kita," ucap Daenerys sambil mendengus. "Di mana Jorah dan Arstan?"

"Kalau tidak salah mereka sedang memeriksa pertahanan di atas dinding kota," ujar Missandei sambil mengelus dagu.

"Tuan Jorah sang Andal dan Tuan Arstan Jenggot-putih!" seru salah satu penjaga ruangan.

"Ah, mereka baru selesai nampaknya," ujar Missandei sambil berdiri di samping singgasana.

"Daulat, Ratuku," ucap Arstan dan Jorah sambil berlutut.

"Adakah yang harus dilaporkan?" tanya Daenerys sambil bersandar ke sandaran singgasana.

"Pertahanan dinding Astapor sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik," Arstan bicara lebih dulu setelah mereka berdiri kembali. "Ada tanda-tanda perusakan di beberapa tempat. Saya yakin ini perbuatan antek-antek para Tuan Baik. Saya sudah memerintahkan beberapa kelompok sukarelawan untuk memperbaikinya, namun perbaikan penuh akan makan waktu setidaknya dua, mungkin tiga minggu."

"Beberapa pasukan tentara bayaran sudah datang. Tidak ada yang besar, paling banyak seratus orang," timpal Jorah. "Seluruhnya ada tiga ratus orang. Masih tidak cukup untuk mempertahankan dinding kota secara penuh, bila kita ingin menghadapi musuh dengan pasukan Unsullied sebagai bagian tengah pasukan."

"Ada kabar dari tentara bayaran lain?" tanya Daenerys sambil mengusap dahi.

"Kabar sudah disebar tapi belum ada kompi besar yang tertarik. Aku berharap setidaknya kompi Tertiup-Angin atau Putra Kedua akan tertarik..." jawab Jorah sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi sementara ini kita berdiri sendirian."

"Begitukah," gumam Daenerys sambil mengelus dagu. "Apa para Tuan Baik yang kabur sudah ditemukan?"

"Jhogo bersumpah tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia menemukan persembunyian mereka, Ratuku," ujar Jorah sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Kukira menemukan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu saja."

"Baguslah," balas Daenerys sambil mengistirahatkan tangannya di lengan singgasana. "Sekarang... tentang si Harimau Merah. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Dia... sangat berbahaya. Orang yang bisa membuat garis depan Unsullied kocar-kacir seperti gandum tumpah dari karung jelas bukan orang sembarangan," Arstan angkat bicara. "Saya tidak mengerti kenapa ia diturunkan sendirian. Bila dia diturunkan memimpin sebuah kolom Unsullied dan ditunjang pasukan pemanah, pasukan kita akan kalah total kemarin."

"Missandei menemukan penjara rahasia tempatnya ditahan, lengkap dengan rantai putus dan belenggu patah," ujar Daenerys sambil menopangkan dagunya di tangannya. "Ia juga budak. Mungkin budak yang belum dapat dikendalikan para Tuan Baik hingga dipasung sedemikian rupa."

"Hmm, masuk akal. Kalau kemampuannya sehebat itu, ia pasti akan berharga sangat mahal," ucap Jorah sambil menggaruk dagu.

"Kita harus membujuknya agar mau bekerja pada kita," timpal Daenerys sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Tapi siapa dari kita yang paling tepat untuk melakukannya?"

"Kenapa tidak anda saja, Ratuku?" tanya Missandei.

"Aku... tak yakin..." jawab Daenerys, raut wajahnya tak pasti.

"Kudengar anda yang berhasil membujuknya untuk berhenti kemarin," ujar Arstan sambil tersenyum. "Bila anda pernah melakukan sesuatu sekali, maka anda bisa melakukannya lagi."

...

"Ratuku," sambut seorang pelayan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tujuan Daenerys. Ia membawa nampan berisi beberapa piring kosong.

"Irri," ucap Daenerys sambil mengangguk.

"Ia baru selesai makan, Ratuku. Lagi," balas Irri sambil mendengus pelan.

"Apa... bahan makanan kita masih cukup?" tanya Daenerys sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Masih, Ratuku. Ada keluhan dari dapur yang harus terus memasak, tapi itu bukan masalah besar," jawab Irri.

"Baiklah. Missandei yang akan mendampingiku malam ini, jadi istirahatlah sesudah kau selesai," ucap Daenerys sambil membuat isyarat tangan. Irri mengangguk sebelum berlalu.

"Dilihat dari jumlah piring di nampan itu, nampaknya ia makan seperti singa lapar," ucap Arstan sesudah Irri menjauh.

"Kita tak tahu berapa lama dia tidak diberikan makanan," balas Daenerys sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Anda masih gugup?" ujar Arstan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku belum terbiasa, mungkin," balas Daenerys.

"Kami ada di belakang anda," timpal Arstan sambil menepuk bahu Daenerys.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan," ujar Daenerys sambil membuat isyarat pada dua Unsullied yang berjaga di luar pintu kamar Harimau Merah untuk memberi jalan.

Dalam kamar tamu mewah itu, rombongan kecil Daenerys mendapati sang Harimau Merah sedang bersimpuh. Kedua tangan perempuan itu diletakkan di atas pahanya, dan pinggangnya ditekuk dalam.

"Harimau Merah..." ucap Daenerys sementara Missandei bersiap menerjemahkan. "Berdirilah."

"Ah... Ia sedang menunjukkan hormatnya pada anda, Ratuku," ujar Missandei setelah bertukar kata dengan Harimau Merah. "Ia berterima kasih atas pangan, sandang, dan papan yang telah anda berikan."

"Aku menerima ucapan terima kasihnya," balas Daenerys sambil beranjak duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh Arstan. "Kini aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, jadi suruhlah ia menaikkan pandangannya."

"Ia mendengarkan, Ratuku," kata Missandei setelah berbicara dengan Harimau Merah, yang kini memandang ke arah wajah Daenerys.

"Harimau Merah, aku ingin mempekerjakanmu sebagai pengawal pribadiku," ujar Daenerys. "Kau akan diberi upah yang layak dan kamar di istana ini."

"Ia meminta dua syarat, Ratuku," ucap Missandei setelah berbicara beberapa menit dengan Harimau Merah. "Yang pertama, ia ingin ditempatkan sedekat mungkin dengan anda. Sehebat apapun dia, tak akan berguna bila ia tak bisa mencapai anda dengan segera."

"Baik, itu sesuatu yang masuk akal," balas Daenerys sambil mengangguk. "Syarat yang kedua?"

"Ia minta untuk diizinkan membunuh para Tuan Baik yang tertangkap," ucap Missandei sedikit ragu. "Syarat ini tidak bisa dirundingkan."

"Hanya yang terbukti bersalah dalam berlaku buruk pada budaknya, dan yang menolak melepaskan mereka dari perbudakan," ucap Daenerys sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ia tidak senang dengan tawaran anda, Ratuku," ucap Missandei setelah berbicara dengan Harimau Merah. "Mereka semua harus bertanggung jawab atas... Kuon? Saya tidak bisa menerjemahkan kata itu, Ratuku."

"Aku berusaha untuk menjadi Ratu yang adil untuk rakyat Astapor. Itu juga tidak bisa dirundingkan," balas Daenerys dengan tegas. Ia yakin ia melihat seulas senyum tipis di ujung-ujung bibir sang Harimau, tapi itu bisa saja hanya permainan otak yang lelah.

"Ia... bisa menerima itu?" ucap Missandei heran sesudah Sang Harimau melontarkan sebuah kalimat pendek. Ia pun tersenyum lalu mengatakan beberapa patah kata sebelum mengangguk pada Missandei, yang dengan cepat menerjemahkan. "Ia juga tidak ingin dipanggil Harimau Merah oleh anda, Ratuku. Ia ingin anda memanggil namanya."

"Jadi, Ia hendak dipanggil apa?" tanya Daenerys setelah menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Karura," ucap sang perempuan perkasa itu sambil menyeringai, menampakkan empat gigi taring yang jelas lebih panjang dari gigi di sekitarnya.


End file.
